Bleez
History Origin Born to a royal family on the planet Havania, Bleez was a beautiful winged woman who regularly stuck her nose up at those she thought were less than her. It was during a series of visits from potential suitors that members of the Sinestro Corps invaded her planet. Kidnapped and moved to the city Ranx during the Sinestro Corps War, Bleez was intended to be entertainment for Sinestro's soldiers. She attempted an escape when Sinestro's battle with the Green Lantern Corps devastated Ranx, but the Sinestro Corpsman of Space Sector 0465 caught her. And just as she was ready to die in the vacuum of space, a Red Lantern Power Ring approached her. She accepted thanks to the great rage boiling in her heart and murdered the Sinestro Corpsman before heading out into the cosmos. During the acceptance her appearance changed from an angel like species to a devil appearance. Red Lantern Corps She was later chosen to be a member of the Red Lantern Corps due to her boundless rage at her captors. As the newly formed Corps was gathered on Ysmault, their leader Atrocitus rallied them together, he helped many to embrace their ring, including Bleez. He talked her through accepting the ring, reminding her of all she had suffered and how she desired vengeance. When Atrocitus led a raid against both the Green Lanterns and Sinestro Corps to retrieve Sinestro himself, Bleez was among the Red Lanterns present. The Brightest Day During The Brightest Day, Guy Gardner and Ganthet made a pact with Atrocitus to search for the Emotional Entities in response to a prophecy seen by Gardner. Gardner was sent to patrol the Unknown Sectors for the Entities, and Atrocitus sent Bleez to "help" him. When Gardner attempted to have himself purified of the red energy and from being cleansed of his rage while on Odym however Bleez stopped him. During the journey in the Unknown Sectors, she developed a blood lust love for Guy which he doesn't really appreciate. Post FlashPoint Bleez was tasked with following a Red Lantern ring that was taken and determining who stole it. This assignment led her to confront Green Lantern Kyle Rayner. Subsequently, Bleez followed Rayner all the way to Oa with the intent to take back the stolen Red Lantern ring. Suddenly, the Orange Lantern Corps attacks Oa and in the aftermath Bleez leaves to return to Ysmault to report on what she learned. There Bleez unwillingly undergoes a ritual, done by Atrocitus, that restores not only her memories, but also her self-control, thus enabling her to fully be in control of her actions and behaviour. She later, rejoins Rayner's collection of Lanterns, as they fight off Invictus at the Orrery. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alien Physiology': Wings reduced to bones, formerly covered in black feathers. **'Flight' Abilities *'Seduction': Bleez is a skilled and cunning seductress, having been sought after by dozens of suitors. Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Uncontrollable Rage': The energy of her Red Lantern Power Ring causes her to become blinded with Rage, leaving her incoherent, and almost feral, making it impossible for her to create energy constructs with her Red Lantern Power Ring. Equipment *Red Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring Notes *Peter Milligan establishes in an interview on Newsrama on 21 January 2011 that Zilius Zox and Bleez do not see eye to eye.http://www.newsarama.com/comics/peter-milligan-red-lanterns-110131.html Trivia *Her current design as a Red Lantern is highly reminiscent of Jun Fudo, protagonist from the japanese manga Devilman Lady Written and Drawn by Go Nagai. See also *Bleez/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bleez_(New_Earth) *https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Bleez_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/bleez/29-58255/ Category:Red Lantern Corps Members Category:New Guardians (The Blackest Night) Members